Arnold's Special Passenger
Arnold's Special Passenger is the twelfth episode of the first season. Plot It's the last day of school before Christmas and everyone is looking really forward to the holidays, well, almost everyone apart from some of the buses who complain that they'll have extra passengers to pull! Later it is learnt Father Christmas will be coming to visit Chumley and soon all spirits are brightened for whom is grumpy. But who will be the bus to carry the jolly old man in red? Characters * Sammy * Susan * Harry * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * Colin (Does not speak) Quotes * (Sammy wakes up as the other buses are sleeping) * Sammy: All the children will be so excited! * Penny: I wish Christmas was over. * Susan: Well, me too, and my tires are still sore from yesterday. * Harry: Oh, Arnold! I love christmas! * Arnold: Nah, nah! Christmas ain't what it used to be. * Harry: Oh, stop being such a grump. * (Arnold hears the phone ring in Mr. Spector's office) * Arnold: What's that? * Mr. Spector: What's that, you say? Father Christmas?! Today?! And he needs a bus? Well, this is a very big day for Chumley, you know. * Sammy: Wha, hey, hey! * Mr. Spector: The question is, which bus do you want? * Sammy: Hey, hey, everybody! Did you hear that? Father Christmas is coming. Oh, I'd love to meet Santa! * Harry: Yeah, brilliant! * Sammy: I hope it's me! * Stephanie: Don't be silly, Sammy! You're only a school bus, it's bound to be me. * (The buses fight about who'd get to see Santa) * Mr. Spector: Why, you need a bus that'll suit Santa. Yes, you're right. Father Christmas is big and old and wears a red outfit. * Harry: Oh-ho! This is exciting! * Mr. Spector: Right then, it's got to be Arnold. * Arnold: What? Who, me? * Sammy: Well done, Arnold. Mr. Spector was right. You are the best choice. * Arnold: Well, er. Thanks, Sammy. Though I'm not so sure it's my cup of tea. Well, I suppose I'd better get changed. I'll see you in a minute. * Sammy: I wonder how Santa will know what I want for Christmas! * Arnold: (Offscreen) Well, if you tell me, maybe I can ask him. * (Arnold is decorated with Christmas lights) * Harry: Wow! Look at Arnold! * Arnold: Hey, hey! I'm off to see Santa! * Sammy: Arnold, Arnold! Can you tell Santa what I'd like for Christmas more than anything in the world, is a set of fog lamps! Don't forget! * Arnold: Will do! (Leaves) * (Sammy picks up his passengers, but decides to follow Arnold) * Sammy: Arnold! Wait for me! * (Arnold arrives at Big Store and unloads Santa) * Sammy: Where's Santa? I can't see him! * Shopper 1: There he is! * Shopper 2: He's over there! * Sammy: Where?! Where?! Never mind, it's still the last day of school before Christmas. Let's get going! * Arnold: Alright! * (Christmas night came and Sammy asks Arnold about Santa) * Sammy: What was Santa really like? Did you tell him what I wanted for Christmas? * Arnold: Well, Santa, you know. He doesn't like too many people to know his secrets. * Sammy: Yes, but what did he say about me? What will I be getting... * Arnold: Sammy, do you really want to know? Because if I told you, it would really spoil the surprise. * Sammy: Oh, I suppose so. * Arnold: Nah, but I'll tell ya something, lad. Santa knows you really wanted to drive him today. Yes, you could've been cross when Mr. Spector chose me. But you weren't. He was so pleased, he said you'd be getting an especially nice present this year. Hey, hey! * Sammy: Wha, hey! I bet it's fog lamps. Hi, everybody! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy